Fan:Friend or Foe
Friend or Foe is the seventh episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Morgan finds Kurt with Daniel & informs Kurt that she found his father. Mako wonders how Kurt can be so naive. Mako fights two Gazelle monsters without tranforming into Beelzemon. The monsters flee. Morgan takes Kurt & Daniel to his dad in the hospital. But Kurt's dad doesn't respond. Daniel explains that Murmuxmon did this to him, & that he recognizes the symptoms, the Minions take them, & Murmuxmon drains them. Daniel explains that Murmuxmon uses their life energy to power his machines. Morgan asks if there is a cure. Daniel tells them that Murmuxmon has the cure, & that they have to defeat him & Beelzemon to get it. They hear someone (a Doctor) coming, Daniel escapes through a reflection & returns to the General's lair. Detective Garmen walks in & explains to Kurt that his father is in stable condition & is in no immediate danger, though they have no idea what happened to him, all they know is they found him & the others wandering the streets. Detective Garmen then explains that he got Kurt special permission to visit his father, but they can't tell anyone about this. Three Gazelle monsters prepare to attack. Kurt explains to Morgan that Daniel said Beelzemon is working for Murmuxmon, but Kurt isn't sure it's true. Gallantmon & Beelzemon destroy the three Gazelle monsters. Morgan tells Tom & Lauren they can't tell anyone about Kurt's dad or the other sleepwalkers in the hospital, or Kurt won't be able to see his father again. Tom & Lauren agree not to say anything, & Lauren doesn't believe a word of it anyway. Kurt finds Mako & tells him he found his father in the hospital. Mako explains that there is no cure anymore, there was a man who could have helped, but he's gone. Kurt tells Mako that he's lying. Kurt wants to believe that there is a cure. Mako finds Daniel & chases after him into the Digital World. Another monster attacks Beelzemon. MegaGargomon fires, & the wild boar monster escapes. MegaGargomon explains that with Murmuxmon's power, he will be a king. And as last man on Earth, he will get his pick of the ladies. It's going to be sweet. Beelzemon explains to MegaGargomon that Murmuxmon is going to Vent him like all the others, but MegaGargomon explains that he has it all worked out. MegaGargomon uses "Attack Vent" (with 6,000 Attack Points (Gargomon)) to summon his Digimon, then uses "Final Vent" (with 7,000 Attack Points). MegaGargomon inserts his gun into Gargomon's back, Gargomon charges weapons, MegaGargomon pulls the trigger & Gargomon fires all of it's cannons & missiles from it's body. Kurt isn't sure what to do & who he should believe. Kurt told Morgan about his dad visiting him in his dreams, & that everything that's happened in those dreams has come true. Kurt returns home, & Daniel shows up. Kurt tells Daniel that he has made his decision, if he helps him with his dad, he will help him fight Beelzemon & Murmuxmon. Daniel promises that they will find the cure. Murmuxmon is watching.